Stranded
by Lara Croft2
Summary: B'Elanna is stranded on an island on an unknown planet, alone with her thoughts


B'Elanna is stranded on an island. How does the isolation affect her? What does she think about? What does she do to cope? Can be written as a dream sequence.  
  
It's her twelfth day here, and she feels more alone than ever. On the third day she'd decided to climb to the highest place, to try and get some bearings of her surroundings. When she had reached the top, she'd realised she was truly alone, for surrounding the deserted Island, was an endless void of ocean. She had scanned the horizon, squinting her eyes to see if she could make out any land in the distance. There had been nothing. She had stayed there for a while, sat on a rock, knees held tightly to her chest. She knew that sooner or later they'd give up on her, knowing that they would be trying their hardest to find her, but so far, there had been nothing. Looking down to where she had first step foot onto her Island, she had noticed something glinting in the sunlight. When she had finally reached the shoreline, after the long climb down from the peak, she saw that the shuttle debris was gathering on the shoreline, a stern reminder of just how lucky she had been to survive such an impact.  
  
Now, on the twelfth day she's sitting by the fire she's managed to keep alive, she had remembered seeing him make a fire once, and she had done the same, using her bare hands and wood, she looks at the shuttle debris which is collecting in a pile she'd made yesterday. There's no food here, only something similar to coconut back on Earth. She's glad of the sharp metal of the debris, letting her cut open the food. Tomorrow she'll try and make fishing equipment. As she watches the sun set, she thinks of him, and the things they'd promised each other over the comm. Link, a promise of shore leave on the neighbouring planet in the system, spending long awaited time with each other. Chakotay had told her he loved her, and she had returned her feelings. She had shut off the comm. Link, relishing on the thoughts of their shore leave together. Then she'd been hit by something, she didn't know what. The shuttle had been caught by the gravity of the planet with the strange atmosphere she had scanned earlier, the one that was uninhabited. She remembered struggling to get free as the shuttle had plunged into water, rapidly filling the cabin, getting to the surface, taking long gulps of air. It had been dark, she'd been tired, grabbing hold of a floating part of the shuttle, drifting away from the debris, remembering waking up, lying on the beach of the island.  
  
She decides to sleep; knowing tomorrow will be another long day. She drifts off, into a light sleep, full of images. She dreams of him, imagining that instead of being here, they are spending the time together that they both promised their shore leave. It is the same dream she has dreamt since she got here, once she was sure it was real, but she'd woken, roused by the crash of thunder, and the bright white flash of lightning. She'd sheltered under a small shelter, made from the shuttle debris.  
  
She smiles in her sleep, as she falls deeper into slumber. She thinks she hears him, shouting her name. Maybe she is going crazy. She is having the same dream as before, the one where she hears his voice; she tells herself she is alone. She hears his voice again, louder than before. She opens her eyes, she did hear him. He is shouting her name. She bolts up. Shouts his name into the dark, she runs to her beach, and sees the light, he is there.  
  
He sees a figure running toward him, he can't believe his eyes, B'Elanna, and she's alive. He picks up his pace, no longer the steady walk he'd adopted after Voyager had beamed him and Tuvok down here, he's gone to the other side of the small island to search there, but he has found her first, and he is glad of that.  
  
She jumps into his arms, and he holds her tight against him, afraid to let her go, he doesn't want to loose her again.  
  
She says his name, over and over, making sure this is really happening, she doesn't think she can cry, she doesn't want to, she doesn't like people thinking that she is a weak person, but she realises that she doesn't care anymore, part of her is human. She lets the façade slip, and a silent tear rolls down her cheek. He soothes her, telling her that everything is alright.  
  
She tells him that she loves him again. He tells her the same. She begins to feel the strain of her time here, lets it consume her, she is tired, exhausted. Through the haze she hears him tell Tuvok that he has found her, safe and alive. He calls for transport back. She hears the voice of Kathryn Janeway, the relief in her voice that her Chief Engineer is alive. She feels his hold on her tighten. He whispers her name as they are encompassed into the blue light. 


End file.
